A New Family
by RoswellianDarkAngel
Summary: Max and Logan have a problem.After a celebration they're left in and interesting situation. M/L


A New Family  
  
  
"I'm pregnant," Max said. Logan almost choked on the apple he was  
eating."What!?", he aksed. "You heard me.I'm pregnant and you are   
the daddy," Max replied."Wow.But it only happened once," Logan said.  
True it had only happened once. Recently Logan had regained the use   
of his legs for good. So I guess you can say they celebrated." Well  
I guess once is all it took," Max replied." Oh god Logan what are we   
gonna do?" she asked, on the verge of tears. Logan gathered her up   
into a hug."Well are you gonna keep it?", he asked.Max looked up into  
his eyes."Of course, it's our child and I'm gonna keep it", Max responded.  
"Then I'll always be here for the two of you.I can't belive I'm gonna  
be a father!", Logan said happily.  
  
**********************6 Months Later*******************************  
In the time of six months, Max had moved in with Logan. At six and a  
half months pregnant, Max was as big as a house and not having any fun  
at all."Hon, are you sure you're only having one baby?"Logan asked   
Max as they sat in the living room."Is that a polite way of telling   
me I'm fat?"Max snapped.Remeber the mood swings, Logan thought to himself.  
"No, I was just wondering," Logan replied with a sigh.Glancing at the  
clock, Logan jumped up off the couch."God look at the time, we've gotta go",   
he said.Max got herself up off the couch also."I don't see why we had  
to wait until I was six months along to tell your relatives I'm pregnant", She   
said."Because they won't try to convince me to leave the woman I love is you  
are this pregnant. No offense," Logan said."None taken,"she replied.  
"Then let's go,"Logan said, grabbing a bag of food and starting towards the door.  
"Oh can we stop and get peanut butter and fruit roll ups?," Max asked.  
Logan gave her a digusted look."Why?" he aksed. "Because you take the peanut butter   
and spread it on the fruit roll up then fold it and eat it", she replied.  
Logan shook his head in awe ans they walked out the door.  
  
  
It was an hour later when the coulpe arrived at Logan's Uncle Jonas's.  
Max was fidgety and stayed out of sight behind Logan as they walked in.  
They went into the living room where Jonas, Marrianne, Bennet, and Margot were sitting.  
Logan's aunt Margot stood to greet who she thought was just Logan.  
"Oh Logan it's just so nice to see you,"she gushed." Did you finally  
dump that horrid Max?If you did I'm glad." Logan gave her an evil glare  
as Max stuck her head out from behind Logan."No I'm still here," Max said.  
Logan's family's mouths hung open."Oh and there's something else,"Logan  
said."Yeah, minor detail,"Max added.She stepped out from behind Logan  
and everybody gasped when they saw her stomach.  
  
"You're, how did, Logan?"Uncle Jonas said.Logan's aunt stepped up again  
and faced Max."How dare you do this to Logan?Making him provide for  
a child that isn't even his!"she yelled.Logan walked up to Margot and  
slapped her hard across the face."How could you be so dense and stupid?", Logan  
asked."This is my child." He placed one arm around Max's shoulder and  
on hand on her swollen stomach." That's right, my child.I will support  
it and Max and I'm planning on marrying Max if she'll have me.So if you  
can't accept that, then you'll have to live with it.Come on Max we're   
leaving." And with that they walked out.  
  
In the parking lot, Max stopped Logan by the car."Did you really   
mean what you said about marrying me?"she asked. Logan placed his hands   
on her shoulders and gently kissed her lips."I ment every word of it.  
But I want to do it for real," Logan said. He pulled a jewelry box out  
of his pocket and got down on one knee."Max Guevera, will you marry me?"he asked  
Max pulled him up and kissed him." Of course I will."  
  
***************************3 months later**************************  
"Logan I hate you!!!"Max yelled.She had been in labor for two hours and  
was not having a good time."I know I know, just push,"Logan told her.  
"Alright Max give me one more big push and it'll all be over,"the doctor  
said.Max did as she was told and soon the screaming of a baby could be  
heard."It's a girl."Oh Max she's beautiful.It's all over now baby,"  
Logan said brushing her hair out of her eyes."If it's all over than   
why am I stil having contractions?!"Max yelled.The doctor went back to  
Max and took a look."Okay Max I'm gonna need another big push".Max did  
as he said.Again a baby could be heard screaming."A boy,"the doctor   
said.He gave the little girl to Logan and the little boy to Max.As Max  
held her little boy, she couldn't help but cry."Twins,"Logan said in awe.  
"Well sweety, what should we name them?"he asked.Max thought for a   
moment."How about Benjamin Zane Cale for this little guy,"she said.  
"I love it. And how about Dawn Eva Cale for our little girl?"Logan asked.  
"Great,"Max replied.  
  
  
************************2 Months Later*****************************  
"I do,"Max said."And do you Logan Cale take Max Guevera to be your wife?"  
the preist aksed."I do," Logan said."I now pronounce you man and wife.You  
may kiss the bride."Logan pulled Max into his arms and kissed her   
passionately.Everybody in the crowd clapped and cheered. Off to the   
side, Kendra and Cindy held Ben and Dawn.Both of Logan and Max's children  
were absolutely beautiful.They both had their mother's dark brown hair  
and their father's piercing crystal blue eyes.It had taken a month and   
a half of the past two months for Max to get back to her normal size.  
When Logan and Max finally broke the kiss, they took the kids from   
Kendra and Cindy. As they stood together for pictures, you could see the  
love between all of them.It had only been two months and Dawn already  
had her daddy wrapped around her finger.Like Dawn, Ben too had them wrapped  
around his finger, especially Max. She loved both of her kids and her   
husband.They were the perfect family."I love you,"Max said to Logan.  
"And I love you,"Logan replied."And we love you two too,"Max said as   
she and Logan played with the babies.  
  
THE END 


End file.
